Konoha's Wife
by PromiscuousHarry
Summary: The attack of the Kyuubi left every female in Konoha sterile due to prolonged exposure to the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. The last hope of Konoha to repopulate itself lies on Mahora Harry, a young shinobi in Team Minato. How will he handle suddenly becoming Konoha's wife? Basically a HarryxAllMale in the Naruto universe. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there. Herm & MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**KONOHA'S WIFE**

**Summary: **_The attack of the Kyuubi left every female in Konoha sterile due to prolonged exposure to the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. The last hope of Konoha to repopulate itself lies on Mahora Harry, a young shinobi in Team Minato. How will he handle suddenly becoming Konoha's wife? Basically a HarryxAllMale in the Naruto universe. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there._

_**DISCLAIMER:**  
_

_Don't own any of it!_

**CHAPTER 1: THE AWAKENING**

Harry was walking the road to the apartment where he is currently residing in. He was carrying several bags of groceries for that day's dinner. He invited his teammates Kakashi and Obito for dinner and he was making sure that they have the best dinner ever. He invited his sensei Minato as well but it turns out that he has a date planned with Kushina-sensei that day.

Harry likes Kushina-san and think of her as an older sister but he can't help but feel jealous of the woman who holds his sensei's heart. Minato was the one who found him wounded outside the village's borders; he was from a village outside Konoha with a lot of mystical jutsu practitioners they call magic who were all killed by a man with a thing for snakes who left him as the only survivor. Minato also helped him integrate in Konoha as well. He developed feelings for the man along the way.

He knew that their age gap was a problem but in Konoha's terms once you become a genin you are by all means, an adult. So he hoped that that problem would never arise. But in the end his hopes were for naught and he ended up admiring Minato from afar.

There were nights when he would dream of Minato laying kisses on his skin and worshipping his young body. He would dream about his lips wrapped around his sensei's cock as Minato praises him about his skill and sometimes he would dream about his sensei bending him over the Hokage's desk and thrusting his cock inside of him as the ANBU guards are watching them.

He felt himself go warm as he remembers those dreams so he hurried home so no one would notice the hard-on he was sporting. Once inside the safety of his home he took deep breaths to calm himself down. When he was calm and his face was no longer warm, he took the groceries he bought to the counter to prepare for the dinner he would serve his teammates.

He was placing the last glass on the table when he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing before taking it off and placing it on the kitchen counter. He went and answered the door fairly sure that Kakashi and Obito were the ones on the other side.

"Glad you could make it 'Kashi, 'Bito.", Harry greeted the two of them. "Come on in"

Kakashi and Obito took Harry's invitation and followed him to the dining table.

"Come on, eat up!" Harry told them "I prepared some dessert as well"

Obito gave a loud exclamation of excitement at the sound of dessert and the three of them ate with steady conversation going on.

After their meal Kakashi and Obito helped Harry to bring the dishes to the lavatory for washing. Harry was facing the lavatory and washing the plates when he felt sudden warmth behind him.

"Here is the last plate." Kakashi said to him, leaning closer to him to place the plate on the sink.

Harry felt his body suddenly become hot as he felt the hard planes of Kakashi's body press against him for a moment.

"Oh, thanks." Harry said a little fast "Would you be staying the night here 'Kashi."

"If you don't mind." Kakashi answered

"You know where the stuff is." Harry said distracting himself by washing the dishes

"Alright, I'll just show Obito out, okay."

"Sure, thanks!"

Harry finished washing the dishes so he proceeded to prepare his stuff for bed. He heard the bathroom shower, a clear sign that Kakashi was inside. He felt himself get warm remembering Kakashi's body pressed against his earlier. He felt his cock get hard and he suddenly felt nervous, remembering that Kakashi has a keen sense of smell.

He hurriedly went to his room and leaned against the door. It has been a while since he jerked off and it was now taking a toll on him. Several scenarios were running through his head like Kakashi having his way through him earlier when he passed the plate, and offering himself up to Obito and Kakashi for dinner earlier.

The sudden lack of noise disrupted his thoughts. Thank God for shinobi senses. He heard the bathroom door open and after a few seconds, he deemed the bathroom safe enough to enter.

Harry opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him. Harry parted the shower curtains and was shocked at the scene he saw. Kakashi was there, naked as the day he was born and his hand stroking his cock. Harry found it hard to lift his face from Kakashi's cock to his face.

Kakashi lifted his headband showing his scarred eye that he got on a mission from Iwa and removed the face mask he was wearing. Harry was reminded of how handsome Kakashi actually was. It was a pity he had decided to cover his face after that mission where he almost lost both Kakashi and Obito to Iwa-nin. Obito decided to give his other eye to Kakashi and Obito underwent another operation under the Uchihas to replace the eye he has lost. The Elders of the Uchiha Clan look down on the two of them but they do not care about their opinions anyway.

Kakashi motioned for him to come closer. Harry did so hesitantly. Once near enough Kakashi took one of Harry's hands and placed it gave a kiss on his palm before placing it on his cheek. Harry stroked Kakashi's cheek gently.

"What is this Kakashi?" Harry asked softly

"What do you think is this?" Kakashi asked just as softly

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully, he was about to remove his hands from Kakashi's cheeks when Kakashi took hold of Harry's hands and prevented him from removing it.

"Let me show you." Kakashi approached Harry, aligning the planes of their body before letting his lips meet Harry's.

Their kiss was passionate yet innocent at the same time. There was no tongue involved just mere deepening of the lips that left Harry breathless. When the need for air was too much, they separated and Kakashi bent his head down so that their foreheads are touching.

"I love you, Harry, me and Obito both. He's just too scared to act on it but I'm not." Kakashi said to him

"You and Obit are in a rel-?"

"No, we just love you; if having you means sharing you then we would gladly share." Kakashi said cutting Harry off.

"But I love another already, Kakashi." Harry said sadly

"We know." Kakashi responded

"You know?" Harry asked hesitantly

"We know you love Minato-sensei, just give me, give us a chance and we will make you forget him. Give us a chance and I will make sure all your needs are taken care of" Kakashi said lowering his head a little more so that he could nibble on Harry's ears.

Harry tried to think despite Kakashi ministrations. Maybe this was what he needs to get over his unrequited feelings besides Kakashi and Obito are easy to love.

"Alright." Harry said

Kakashi gave him a smile and planted a kiss to his lips once again.

"Touch me here." Kakashi said taking hold of Harry's hand and placing it on his balls.

Harry placed his hand around Kakashi's testicles and groped it a bit while Kakashi kept jacking his cock up and down. Kakashi's body stiffened and a big gush of clear white cum shot out of his dick.

"Mmm, sorry having you touch me was just too much." Kakashi said as he came down from his high "Want to taste me?"

Harry stared at Kakashi's naked body and the splatters of cum coating his skin. Harry knelt in front of Kakashi and licked all the places where Kakashi's cum is. When he finished licking the cum on Kakashi's thighs, he took hold of Kakashi's cock and cleaned it of any remaining cum. When he finished cleaning Kakashi's cock, he looked up at Kakashi's dazed and shocked face.

Kakashi let out a laugh.

"That was awesome Harry, didn't expect you to do that though."

"Kakashi?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Yes, love?" Kakashi replied wiping his body of any sweat that remains in his body

Harry flushed at Kakashi casually calling him love.

"Can you teach me?"

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit and his eyes seem to darken.

"Teach you what, love?"

"Teach me how to please a man?" Harry asked softly

"Don't worry, love, I'll teach you that and more."

* * *

"What are we doing, Kakashi?" asked Harry as Kakashi placed a collar around his neck and ripping his shirt a bit making him expose his pale shoulders and a bit of his chest and stomach

"Making you tempting for Obito." Kakashi replied. They spent the night with Harry cuddling to Kakashi, compared to what happened in the bathroom it was a completely tame night. "Remember, Obito has a fetish for the whole pet thing. He always goes on about wanting you to call him master"

Harry nodded to show that he understood. A knock sounded throughout the house and Kakashi ordered Harry to stay inside the room and wait for Obito there. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken as he heard footsteps near his room. He watched transfixed as the knob of his door turned and he saw Obito looking back at Kakashi.

"What? Did something happen to Harry? Is he sick or some-WHOA!" Obito said pausing in his tracks as he saw his every wet dream kneeling on the floor in front of the bed.

Obito was staring open mouthed at Harry. His gaze shifted from Harry's lips to the pale skin of his shoulder to his slim stomach. Obito felt his blood go south at the tempting picture that Harry presented to him.

"Welcome him home, Harry-koi.", Kakashi ordered Harry.

Harry stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Obito's neck and stand on his tiptoes so that his lips could reach Obito's ears.

"Welcome home, Obito-sama." Harry whispered to Obito. He lowered himself a little to place a kiss on Obito's clenched jaws. He continued placing kisses along Obito's jaw up to the corner of Obito's lips before planting his lips against Obito's. Harry felt no response from Obito, he just stood frozen as Harry kissed him, he was about to pull away from Obito to ask what was wrong when Obito suddenly released a small growl and placed his arm around Harry's waist and pulled his body towards him. Harry gasped in surprise as Obito proceeded to ravage his lips.

Unlike the kiss Kakashi gave him last night, Obito's kiss was pure passion and lust. He moaned in Obito's mouth as his lips was nipped and bit by Obito. Obito's nips were becoming rougher to the point that he almost drew blood.

Harry opened his mouth a little to take a breath that he was so rapidly losing but Obito has different ideas in mind. Obito immediately entered Harry's mouth with his tongue, coaxing Harry's tongue to play with his. Obito tasted Harry's sweet mouth with every swipe of his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Obito coaxed Harry's tongue into his own mouth and proceeded to suck on it.

Harry was feeling light-headed; Obito's kisses were just too passionate. He wanted to end the kiss but at the same time he wants Obito to never stop kissing him. Luckily, Kakashi made the decision for him.

"Oy, Obito, stop it before Harry turns blue." admonished Kakashi

Obito gave one final lingering kiss to Harry before allowing the both of them to take a breath. Obito turned around so that he was behind Harry and the both of them are facing Kakashi. Obito leaned his head down and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He inhaled Harry's scent and bit at the exposed shoulder presented to him.

"Sorry, Kakashi, he's just too tempting to resist." Obito said, sporting a silly grin as he looked at Kakashi

"Trust me resisting is the last thing you should do. Why don't we show him what else you can do koi?"

Harry gently extracted himself from Obito's embrace; he gave a gentle kiss on Obito's lips before approaching Kakashi. He took Kakashi's hand and guided him to the bed. Kakashi arranged himself so that he would be sitting at the center of the bed with his back on the headboard. Harry opened the zipper of Kakashi's pants and gently pulled Kakashi's hardening cock out. Harry stroked Kakashi's cock watching as it reached full hardness. He turned his head to look at Obito without stopping from stroking Kakashi.

"Please watch me, Obito-sama." Harry said.

He turned his attention to the cock in front of him. He licked the pre-cum at the tip of Kakashi's cock. He proceeded to kiss the head of it and licked the entire length. Kakashi was moaning at the feel of Harry's tongue on him. Kakashi felt his breath hitch when a sudden warmth enveloped his testicles. He looked down and saw Harry's mouth on his balls.

Harry sucked on Kakashi's balls, liking its weight on his tongue. He moaned and licked it inside his mouth. He dared to look at Kakashi and saw him with his eyes closed and breathing hard. He removed his mouth from Kakashi and kissed the entire length again.

Harry paid extra attention to Kakashi's cockhead and kissed it before putting it in his mouth. He made sure that only the cockhead was in him before sucking Kakashi's come out of the head. He used his tongue to lick the ridge of Kakashi's cockhead, making Kakashi tense and release a loud moan.

"God' you're such a slut, pet." Harry heard Obito say.

Obito got tired of watching the action from afar so he sat down on the edge of the bed to see Harry's mouth in action.

"Take him all in, pet." Obito ordered Harry, placing his hand on Harry's head and lowering it on Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi tensed for a few seconds feeling his entire length going in Harry's mouth. He thought that he could go no further when he felt the back of Harry's mouth but Harry went lower and lower and he could clearly see his cock bulging inside Harry's throat. He was not able to stop himself and he released his cum straight in Harry's throat.

Harry was surprised when Kakashi suddenly released but he felt really good thinking that he made Kakashi lose control like that. He drank Kakashi's cum until he no longer had any to give. He released the cock in his mouth and proceeded to clean its entirety.

"You'll love his mouth, Obito. He has no gag reflex." Kakashi panted

Obito looked at Kakashi in surprise and then turned a predatory smirk at Harry.

"I would definitely have fun discovering all your talents pet."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**KONOHA'S WIFE**

**Summary: **_The attack of the Kyuubi left every female in Konoha sterile due to prolonged exposure to the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. The last hope of Konoha to repopulate itself lies on Mahora Harry, a young shinobi in Team Minato. How will he handle suddenly becoming Konoha's wife? Basically a HarryxAllMale in the Naruto universe. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there._

**CHAPTER 2: THE DREAM**

It has been a few weeks since the three of them got together and Obito and Kakashi took their fill of having Harry's mouth wrapped around their cocks. They were, of course, hesitant at first. Nothing remotely sexual happened between them for the next few days after their first encounter.

Kakashi and Obito were both scared that they might have taken things a little fast and backwards. Sure, Harry did willingly submit to them but even the strongest of men fall when faced with sexual pleasure. They of course remember Harry's request to teach him how to please others and it was the most tempting request they ever had but in fear that they lose Harry, they took things a little bit slower.

After training sessions both Kakashi and Obito would escort Harry back to his home. Harry, being the sweet partner that he is, would invite them both inside; some days they would accept but more often than not they would decline.

The first time that Kakashi and Obito declined his invite to eat dinner at his house, Harry was understandably nervous. If there was one thing that scares him the most then it is being alone. Harry has abandonment issues and he made sure that his team knew of that from the get go and having Kakashi and Obito reject his offer when they would normally fight over who gets to enter the house first, hit too close to home.

He knew that what he feels is irrational. Kakashi and Obito are not like his relatives who threw him away the moment they were given an opportunity to. They were also not like the people of his clan who so carelessly threw him aside when he was not able to live up to their expectations. His father, James, was a fierce combatant and a master of their Kekkei Genkai. Her mother, Lily, was a bright kunoichi who was able to decipher the secrets of their bloodline limit which she then passed on to Harry.

The both of them died when he was young, protecting him from a traitor of their village, a shinobi whose name was never uttered in their town. He watched as the nin massacred his parents in front of him. High on adrenaline and emotions, he used every bit of knowledge that his mother was able to teach him and blasted the missing nin away from his parents. He was terribly wounded and fled.

Years later, the same shinobi returned and he wrecked havoc although out their village. He was startled when everyone even the chuunin and jounin pushed him to the front lines when he was nothing but a mere academy student.

Predictably, he was defeated and he watched as those around him looked at him with accusing eyes as if it was his own fault that his experience and skill was so little. He would be lying if he said that the village did not deserve what it got, because they surely did; thinking that they were all above others because of their bloodline limit. Their bloodline limit allows them to manipulate the energy surrounding them, making deeds that seem like magic. They can also manipulate the energy in their own body, allowing them to be able to either take the form of an animal or change their appearance. The disadvantage of their bloodline limit was that due to their constant manipulation of energy, their stamina is a bit low and their taijutsu skills as well.

He remembered his father testing as to what kind of self-manipulation he was able to learn. Both his parents are animagus, or Mahora shinobi who can take the form of animals. He on the other hand was a Metamorphmagus, a Mahora shinobi who can alter their body to take the form of another person. Sadly both kinds of abilities only allow them one form. His parents take the form of a stag and a doe. He always admired their animal forms and had a grand time riding on their backs. His human form was that of a female. It was a hard time learning it but his mother and father had a great time teaching him in how to manipulate his own energy.

In a way he hates his bloodline limit since it was a constant reminder of the parents he lost and the villagers who were so fast in sacrificing him. But he was thankful that he had it as well, without it he would not be accepted as fast as he did in Konoha and if that did not happen then he would not meet Minato-sensei, Kakashi, and Obito; Minato-sensei who he feels deeply for and Kakashi and Obito who were clearly avoiding him.

He was restless that night after Kakashi and Obito refused his invite, thoughts about the two of them thinking of him as nothing but a way for release were running through his mind. His fears were quickly dissuaded though. The very next day, Kakashi and Obito both came to his house with a bouquet of flowers and boxes of dango.

He was shocked for a second before relief spread through his entire being. He smiled at his two teammates and gestured for them to come inside so that he can find a vase for the flowers.

Harry was then treated to every romantic trip a person could ask for and he was happy about that but he was missing the passion that they were able to give him days ago. Every time he was with the two of them he would remember the feel of Obito's body pressed to his as his devoured his mouth and every dirty word he whispered in his ear, he would also be reminded about the taste of Kakashi's cock and how he craved to taste it once again.

He wanted to experience that again and nothing is going to stop him. His opportunity came when they were assigned a C-rank mission to escort a merchant back to his little village. The merchant's family was quite rich; they owned the inn, restaurant and the hot springs in their place. As thanks for protecting the merchant's life when they were attacked by bandits, the family asked them to stay for a night and make use of their hot springs and inn for free. Seeing an opportunity to finally get what he wants, Harry thanked the merchant and accepted the offer before any of his teammates could decline.

Minato, seeing no harm in accepting the offer, allowed his genin-team the little prize. Harry was feeling nervous and excited thinking of what is about to happen. Luckily for him and his plans, they were the only ones in use of the hot springs since it was a slow season and it was quite late when they arrived.

Before entering the springs, Harry made sure to fold his towel just right so that it would hike up whenever he bends and would show a bit of his bum. His nerve was already high from the nerves and excitement but it skyrocketed when he entered the springs. He was so immersed in his plans for Kakashi and Obito that he completely ignored the fact that Minato-sensei would be joining them.

He felt his whole body flush from embarrassment, knowing that the man of his dreams will be seeing him look slutty with the way the towel rode on his hips. But it was no time to back out, who knows; maybe his sensei would crack and decide that he wants Harry in his bed as well.

Harry brought some face towels that they could use, which would also play a part on his plan. He dropped the towel near the edge of the rocks where his teammates and sensei would get a clear view of him. He bent down to pick the things he dropped and made sure to do it not so slowly but slow enough to look natural. He felt a bit of satisfaction when he felt that nagging in the back of your head whenever someone is staring at you. He also felt the temperature raise a little, a clear sign of arousal from the others. He took a chance to glimpse at his peripheral. His teammates were visibly shocked, Obito had his mouth wide open and Kakashi was clearly blushing. He also took a glance at his sensei, Minato was clearly looking at his ass and unlike his students, and he held no other visible sign of shock aside from his darkening gaze.

Harry righted himself and entered the bath. He made sure to act natural and did not show any signs that he was plotting anything. After a while Minato excused himself, saying that he would be talking to the client before going to bed and that they should get up and rest after a while. Kakashi and Obito, seeing a chance to get away from the temptation that is Harry decided to follow Minato out, leaving Harry alone. Harry felt the water ripple and watched as Minato-sensei walked out of the water. He felt his arousal spike seeing his desire's masculine physique. He remembered his dream about his sensei just the other night during their mission

* * *

"_That's it Harry, take it all in." Minato said, guiding Harry's head as he bobbed up and down his cock._

"_You taste so good, Minato-sensei." Harry said removing his mouth around the cock and licking the entire length._

"_Want to taste more, Harry?" Minato asked, stroking his student's cheek._

"_Hai, sensei." Harry breathlessly answered._

"_Don't worry, I'll give you more than what you need." Minato assured him._

_Minato took Harry by his arms and had him sit on his lap. He stroked his student's cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. He let Harry savour the chaste kiss before deepening the kiss and licking at the closed lips of his student's mouth. When Harry complied to Minato's silent request and opened his mouth, Minato eagerly dominated Harry's mouth. He pulled their bodies closer and made sure to swallow each and every moan Harry makes._

_Harry was nearly boneless from the kiss. He could literally taste his sensei and he was getting addicted to his unique flavour. When the need for air was too much, the two of them broke apart but Minato did not stop kissing his student. _

_He peppered Harry's face with kisses and when he reached Harry's ear he bit and lick at his earlobes before whispering "Use your kekkei genkai, I want to fill you up."_

_Harry meekly nodded and felt for the familiar pull of energy inside him. He let it flow through his head, softening his features and lengthening his hair; then it went to his torso, slimming his waist and making his chest grow into quite a delectable set of breasts; lastly to his lower body, forming a moist cavern to replace his cock. Once he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at his sensei._

"_I'm ready for you, Minato sensei."_

_Minato released a small growl and wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist._

"_Don't be so sure of that." Minato whispered in Harry's ears._

_Minato took hold of Harry's breasts and groped them. He kneaded them through his fingers and paid extra attention to Harry's nipples._

"_Someone's excited, look at this pink nubs here. You love me that much, huh?" Minato said, pinching and twisting the nipples in his fingers._

"_I can't help it, Minato-sensei, you just make me feel so good." Harry gasped out._

"_Is that so, then tell me what else can I do to make you feel good?"_

"_You don't have to do anything, Minato sensei, just be with me please." Harry pleaded_

"_I'm already yours, Harry. Don't doubt that. I love you, Harry. Let me prove it to you."_

_Minato laid Harry down on the bed and hovered above him. He kissed Harry's lips for a while before descending to his neck eliciting a gasp and moan of pleasure from Harry when he sucked on the pulse point near Harry's ear. He then kissed Harry's collarbone before bringing his face down to one of Harry's breasts. _

_He admired the fullness of Harry's breasts before engulfing the hard pink nub in his mouth. He sucked on Harry's breasts passionately like an infant sucking on her mother's milk. He alternated between sucks, licks, and nips on Harry's nipple making his student delirious from pleasure. While his mouth was busy his other hand was flicking and pinching on Harry's other nipple making sure that both were paid attention to._

_Minato was suckling on Harry's breasts for a while before he decided to taste Harry even more. His head went lower, kissing along every patch of skin that he could reach. He got off the bed and knelt on the floor. He took hold of Harry's legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed and placed Harry's legs on his shoulders making Harry's pussy be in front of Minato._

_Harry, felt himself moist even more as Minato continued to stare at his folds. He was about to ask Minato to not stop when he suddenly shrieked in pleasure when his sensei suddenly dove in his snatch and had his tongue fuck him senseless._

_Minato was having the time of his life licking along the insides of his student's sweet folds. He thrust his tongue in and out of his student as Harry writhed on the bed. Minato removed his tongue from Harry's insides and just staring at his beloved as he lay panting on the bed._

"_Harry?"_

"_Ha-Hai, Minato-sensei?" _

"_I'll fill you up now." Harry had no time to respond before Minato was up on his feet and held his legs apart. _

_Harry waited in nerves and anticipation as his sensei stroked his cock in front of him._

"_I'll make sure that you will have my child, Harry. That way you can never leave me." Minato said before placing the tip of his cock on Harry's entrance and slowly pushing it inside._

"_Mi-mi-minato!" Harry shouted feeling his insides stretch as Minato filled him._

_They stayed still for a while before Minato slowly rocked his body making his cock slide in and out of Harry slowly._

"_Ple-please sensei, go faster!" Harry begged._

"_I can't do that Harry, I want to get you pregnant remember? I must make sure that you take all of my seed in you." Minato grinned darkly at him._

_Harry moaned in pleasure and defeat as his lover continued to slowly thrust into him. He could feel every bit of his lover's cock slide inside him and can feel it throb with every thrust his dominant made._

_Minato was having the time of his life having Harry's warmth surround him. He knew he was being mean making Harry go along with this pleasurable torture but both of them were shinobi and there would be a part of them that would crave that pain and pleasure._

_Harry was barely coherent at having his insides entered in such a way but he can't take it anymore and wanted Minato to ravage him senseless instead of this slow torture on his body._

"_Mi-mi-minato ple-please, harder! Fater! Please! I'll do anything!" Harry begged._

_Minato chuckled from above him._

"_Remember that promise, Harry."_

_Minato lifted Harry from the bed and stood up with Harry still impaled on his cock. He walked a bit slowly making his cock rub against Harry's spot with every step he took. Harry was moaning in pleasure and desire as each contact with his spot was soft and fleeting, a mere promise of what it could be. _

_Minato had Harry's back to the wall before leaning in and preparing to give Harry the fuck of his life._

"_Get ready, Harry"_

_And with that, he pulled his cock all the way out and back inside again in an instant. He fucked Harry deeper and harder. Minato watched as Harry threw his head back against the wall and moaned in pleasure. _

_At Harry's current position with his back arched, he had his breast puffed out. Minato stared at those breasts as he continued to ravage Harry's pussy. He looked at Harry's face before grinning and deciding that he wants to see his love lose control even more. He lowered his head a little and took one of Harry's nipples inside his mouth. He gave a small smile of satisfaction as he heard the volume of Harry's moans increase._

_Harry, on the other hand, can no longer think clearly, with the thick cock penetrating him and the sinful mouth on his breast can no longer hold it in. He could feel the tightening of his walls making the movements of Minato's cock even more pleasurable._

"_Minato! I'm cumming!"_

_Minato continued to pound into Harry, the tightening of his walls bringing him more pleasure before releasing his seed inside his partner's womb. _

_Minato laid his head in between Harry's breasts and was breathing fast. Once he was down from the rush, he carried Harry to the bed, not removing his cock from Harry's pussy. He laid the both of them to the bed with the two of them facing each other._

"_Minato-sensei?" Harry asked_

"_Yes?" _

"_Won't you pull your cock out?" Harry asked_

"_I told you I will get you pregnant, I'm just making sure that happens." Minato answered_

_Harry blushed at his love's words._

* * *

Harry felt his arousal peak at the thought of his dreams coming true. He was so absorbed in that memory he did not notice that he had transformed unconsciously and that he had his hands wrapped around his breasts and playing with his folds. He also did not notice that he was no longer alone in the bath.

Two pairs of eyes were peeking from the barely open door, both of them had their sharingan activated. Their hands were sticky from their release. Another set of eyes were from the roof. The person on the roof was gazing lustily at Harry and had a pen and notebook on his hands as he watched Harry pleasure himself.

The third person decided to reveal his presence and jumped from the roof. He quietly snuck behind Harry. Once he was behind the young male, he knelt down and groped the other breast that Harry was ignoring.

"Never knew you were such an exhibitionist, Harry-chan."

Harry tensed at the sudden pleasure of having his breasts groped and tensed even more when he heard the voice.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Don't worry, Harry-chan. I'll help you now that I'm here." Jiraiya whispered before lifting Harry from the water and jumping out of the bath.

**=TBC=**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please Read): **WOW! Did not expect that reaction from my first try at smut! For those of you who do not know, I have another account here at FF but they have no M-scenes what-so-ever so I decided to try this. As for other matters, I have two stories in this account so far, Konoha's wife and Vongola's wife, and I am planning on adding another one. **My question is****which anime would you want Harry to be fucked in?** Personally I am having quite an addiction to Kuroko's basket right now but thenext story would depend on you so please reply on the your reviews! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

**KONOHA'S WIFE**

**Summary: **_The attack of the Kyuubi left every female in Konoha sterile due to prolonged exposure to the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. The last hope of Konoha to repopulate itself lies on Mahora Harry, a young shinobi in Team Minato. How will he handle suddenly becoming Konoha's wife? Basically a HarryxAllMale in the Naruto universe. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there._

**CHAPTER 3: THE SAGE'S OFFER**

Jiraiya kept a firm grip on Harry as he used body flicker to reach the inn he was currently staying at. He laid Harry on the laid out futon on the floor.

"You've been doing some pretty interesting things in that bath, Harry-chan." Jiraiya said as he looked down at Harry's naked form on the futon.

"No-nothing at all, Jiraiya-sama." Harry said as he tried to cover himself.

"Don't bother covering yourself, I've already seen it anyway." Jiraiya said waving Harry's actions off. "So tell me what was going in that mind of yours as you were fingering yourself."

Harry gazed cautiously as Jiraiya continued to watch him.

"Let me take a guess," Jiraiya told Harry "Judging by the way you were fingering yourself then it was pretty clear that you were thinking of someone. Am I correct?"

Harry did not answer and just continued to stare at Jiraiya nervously.

"It was Minato wasn't it?"

Harry felt his face redden and he wasn't able to stop the protest that was about to come out from him.

"I knew it," Jiraiya said with a smirk "You can't hide that kind of thing from me Harry, I'm a master spy after all."

Harry knew that Jiraiya was right so all he could do was beg Jiraiya to not reveal his secrets.

"Please don't tell anyone, Jiraiya-sama." Harry pleaded

"Don't worry, I won't." Jiraiya assured him

"You won't?" Harry asked in shock

"I'll be helping you in fact." Jiraiya stated

"You will help me, how?" Harry inquired

"I'll help you get Minato, if and only if you do as I say."

Harry pondered Jiraiya's words carefully. The offer was so tempting but he didn't know if he could do what Jiraiya would ask of him. But in the end it was a battle of how much he wanted to be with his Minato-sensei against his hesitations about accepting help.

"I will do as you say, Jiraiya-sama", Harry said, sealing his fate with those words.

"I guess we should cut to the chase, huh?" Jiraiya chuckled.

Jiraiya lifted Harry into his lap and moved his head towards Harry.

Harry nodded and he moved his head forward as Jiraiya did the same. Jiraiya lifted Harry's arms and gestured for him to wrap it around him. Harry followed and Harry had his arms wrapped around Jiraiya's shoulders as the two started to kiss.

Jiraiya didn't waste any time, as soon as their lips met the sage's tongue was sliding between them, exploring the insides of Harry's mouth. Harry found himself moaning into Jiraiya's mouth. Jiraiya was a ridiculously good kisser. Unlike Kakashi's and Obito's kisses, Jiraiya was just very overwhelming. Harry wasn't sure if it was the kisses or the shock of the events, but he was feeling more and more lightheaded. Jiraiya's hand wasn't helping things either, kneading his thigh as it started to move underneath the towel wrapped around his waist.

Harry shivered as Jiraiya's hands crept closer and closer to his moist pussy. And then, finally, after what felt like forever, it brushed against Harry's wet folds.

It was such a brief touch, but it had Harry moaning loud. And as Jiraiya used his finger to rub his pussy, over and over, Harry had to use all his restraints to keep from coming.

"Now do as I say and lay down," Jiraiya said, breaking the kiss, "and lift that towel up to show me what you've been hiding underneath that."

Harry felt his face go red. Harry did as he was told and he scooted off Jiraiya's lap and laid down on the futon. He spread his legs just a bit and removed the knot of his towel, letting Jiraiya see Harry's pussy that was currently dripping wet.

"Perfect," Jiraiya said, licking his lips as he stared at Harry's body hungrily.

Jiraiya's hands went and rubbed Harry's breasts, before bending down to take a nipple into his mouth. Harry arched into the treatment, pushing his breast closer to Jiraiya. Harry found himself moaning as Jiraiya bit and sucked at his breasts. As Jiraiya focused his attention on Harry's chest, his hand reached down between Harry's legs.

"Turn yourself back but keep the breasts." Jiraiya ordered as he took of his mouth from Harry's nipples.

Harry nodded, a bit unfocused, he grasped the energy within him and felt his lower body shift as his moist cavern was replaced by his cock.

Jiraiya grinned and took hold of Harry's cock. He started to knead and massage the cock presented to him, eliciting even more moans from Harry.

Eventually Jiraiya had his fair share of sucking on Harry's breasts, and kissed his way down his chest and slim stomach. He made a slow path down to Harry's cock, smiling at what was waiting for him there.

Harry was so hard that he was dripping, the head of his cock was producing beads of precum already. Smirking up at Harry, Jiraiya sucked up and down the sides of his cock, enjoying the moans that Harry was producing.

"Let's take this up a notch" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya lifted Harry's legs up and then threw the towel covering him away from the two of them. Now Harry was truly naked for Jiraiya's viewing pleasure.

"Now let me see that cute hole of yours," Jiraiya said.

Harry blushed as he used his hands to lift both his legs up. It was a strange feeling, being completely revealed like this, with a man he had always respected and seen as a mentor. But he couldn't deny that it turned him on more than anything ever had.

"You've got a real treasure down there. Looks nice and tight."

Jiraiya's head dipped down as he was talking to Harry, his tongue darting out to lap at the surface of Harry's ass hole. Harry gasped at the contact, then surrendered himself into it. It felt better than anything he has done on himself.

For a long time Jiraiya just ran his tongue over Harry's hole. Harry watched as Jiraiya's head moved between his legs then Jiraiya inserted the tip of his tongue into Harry's hole. Harry covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the moans he was producing.

Harry closed his eyes and just savoured the new sensations running through him. He suddenly opened his eyes when he heard a sudden pop. Harry opened his eyes and saw his Minato-sensei standing behind Jiraiya, as the toad sage continued to taste his hole. Harry was about to move away from Jiraiya when th sage tightened his hold on Harry's thighs.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama,please, it's-"

"Don't worry, that's just a clone I made for you." Jiraiya assured him.

Harry felt himself relax, his heartbeat returning to its usual pace, now that he knows that it was just a clone under henge.

"I'll help you get the real one soon," Jiraiya said. "but first I'll let you practice on this clone."

"I'll show you just what pleases me." the Minato-clone said.

Harry felt desire run through him as he heard those words come from Minato-s lips, even if it was a clone. He unknowingly spread his legs wider, giving Jiraiya and the Minato-clone a clear view of his hole

"Such a good little slut," the Minato-clone said, chuckling a little.

Harry watched as Jiraiya and Minato started to take off their clothes. They were both hard, and Harry licked his lips as their cocks came into view. Jiraiya's cock was average in size but was thick in girth, while Minato's cock, on the other hand, was long and a little bit thinner than Jiraiya's but still thick.

Jiraiya produced a bottle, and gave it to the clone who caught it before squeezing its contents onto his fingers.

"You won't need to do much," Jiraiya said. "I think I did a pretty good job with lubing him up."

"Good to know," the clone muttered, before kneeling into the futon between Harry's legs.

Harry tensed a bit as cold fingers brushed against his ass, but it was a momentary thing. Soon those fingers were teasing him, rubbing his hole, and making him desire to finally have his virginity taken.

But then Harry's attention shifted elsewhere. Harry licked his lips as Jiraiya knelt above his head. Jiraiya's cock was even thicker up close. It was hard, but so heavy that it still hung down, thick and pulsing with little veins along its entire length.

"Like it?" Jiraiya asked. "Bet you can't wait to taste me."

Jiraiya rubbed the head of his cock over Harry's lips. Precum coated Harry's lips as Jiraiya continued to rub his cock on Harry's face. Harry licked the fluid of his lips and Jiraiya took the chance to shove his cock into Harry's mouth at the same time that the Minato-clone shoved his finger into his hole, eliciting a loud cry from Harry's lips.

"Goodness," Minato said. "He's tight. You should feel him, Jiraiya-sama."

And then Minato shoved another finger to join the one already in there. Harry moaned and arched as the two fingers moved inside of him, making him suck on Jiraiya's cock harder, trying to get all the precum out of it that he could.

"You want my cock inside of you?" Minato asked. "You want it pounding into your tight hole?"

Harry nodded as best he could around Jiraiya's cock in his mouth.

"Then be a good little genin and take care of Jiraiya-sama."

Harry nodded again as Minato pulled away, removing his fingers inside Harry's hole. Harry mewled in disappointment as the fingers left his ass.

Harry removed his mouth from Jiraiya's cock before going on all-fours and taking Jiraiya back in his mouth. Jiraiya placed his hand on Harry's head as he leaned back to enjoy Harry's mouth on him.

Harry sucked on Jiraiya's cock with enthusiasm. He started with smooth licks and sucks before doing more. He bobbed his head as he sucked Jiraiya like the way Obito instructed him to do to Kakashi. He was fingering himself while fantasizing about what it would be like for the Minato-clone to fuck him. He tried to fit Jiraiya's cock all in his mouth and failed. He tried deep-throating Jiraiya again but he was still new to giving blowjobs and Jiraiya was simply too thick and he almost choked. Jiraiya cummed in his mouth caused by Harry's attempt to take his whole length in.

Harry did not remove his mouth from Jiraiya's cock and sucked the cum that was flowing out of Jiraiya. He took every single drop before removing his mouth from Jiraiya and swallowed the cum in his mouth.

"Spread your legs so Minato can see your hole," Jiraiya said as he sat panting.

Harry did as he Jiraiya ordered and spread his legs wide open.. He could only imagine what he looked like, his face covered in cum and legs wide open.

"Did you do as I tell you?" the Minato-clone asked

Harry nodded, eager to be with Minato even if it was only a clone.

"I guess you deserve a reward, huh?" Minato told him

Harry nodded and smiled as he stroked his thighs with his hands, bringing the clone's attention to his hole.

"I've always loved you Minato-sensei, please take me."

"I guess I have no choice," the clone said, grinning and rubbing his head with his hand. The action was so like the real Minato that Harry felt his arousal spike.

"Raise your knees," Minato said.

Harry obeyed, raising his bent knees as Minato approached him. He shivered as he felt the clone's huge cock press against his ass. Minato spent a little time just rubbing it against Harry and just teasing him with what Harry could have.

"You want my cock?" Minato asked as he bent down and whispered at Harry's ear as he asked. "You want me to fill you up?"

"Yes, please Minato-sensei." Harry moaned out.

"Beg," Minato whispered before biting Harry's ears.

"Please," Harry said. "Please put it inside me, I want to be with you sensei!"

"That's it," Minato said.

Harry cried out as he felt Minato's cock breech him. Tears blurred his vision as pain wracked his backside as his virginity was taken. It burned but Harry was determined to take Minato's cock in. He has gone this far and he won't stop now.

"Don't worry, it would feel good soon." Minato said once he was fully inside Harry

"God," Jiraiya said, "that's so hot."

Harry lifted his head and saw Jiraiya stroking his had cock and watching as his clone take Harry's virginity.

Harry couldn't say anything, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of being opened for the first time. Minato gave Harry a little bit of time to adjust before he placed his hands on the middle of Harry's back so that Harry fell onto his hands.

Minato grabbed Harry's hips and then started to move himself in and out of the other boy.

"So tight," Minato moaned "You make me feel so good, Harry"

They didn't stay in that position for too long. Harry's legs were too shaky from pleasure and Minato's thrusts were beginning to get too forceful. Eventually Harry collapsed onto his stomach with Minato still thrusting inside of him.

It was overwhelming, the agony and the pleasure of having Minato's dick take his virginity and piston inside him again and again and again. Harry felt like he was being split in half, but he held on until the pleasure started to become too much for him, his eyesight blurring with every thrust that he was subjected to.

"I'm close, Harry" the clone moaned out "I'll fill you up."

"Yes," Harry moaned out. "Give it to me, sensei. Fill me up."

Harry groaned as he felt his insides being filled for the first time. He never knew that clones could produce cum as well since there were lots of it that is filling him up.

He felt himself go slack as the clone pulled out of him. He was turned over so that he was lying on his back and was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Harry-chan." Jiraiya said "Look here."

Despite his body's protests, Harry lifted his head to gaze at the direction where Jiraiya's voice was coming from. Jiraiya was grinning at him and was holding a kunai as he stood beside the clone of Minato. Jiraiya took the clone's hands and sliced the clone's hands. Harry's eyes widened as he saw blood drip from the clone's wounds. His eyes turned from the wound that formed up to the clone's intense blue eyes.

It was not a clone at all.

**=TBC=**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (Please Read): **My Kuroko no Basuke fic is out!


End file.
